Лилиен Тёрнер
Лилиен Тёрнер пекарь из Mystica, Асмодеан в Билзенианской империи и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномания. Найдя браслет своей подруги детства Луканы в его поместье, она была очарована и соблазнена к вступлению в его гарем. Lilien Turner is a baker from Mystica, Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. After discovering her childhood friend Lukana's bracelet in his possession, she was enchanted and seduced into joining his harem. Биография Ранние годы Родившись в Mystica, Лилиен живёт, как дочка пекаря. Когда она, будучи юной, встречает Раджи и Лукану Окто , то становится их другом и товарищем по играм. Из-за отсутствия интересных достопримечательностей на местности их проживания, втроём они старались повеселиться и сблизиться. С возрастом все трое стали больше помогать на работе своих родителей, отчего стали видеть друг друга все меньше и меньше. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Приблизительно в EC 135 году, Лилиен и Лукана прошлись по городским магазинам. Лилиен замечает, что Лукана покупает браслет, думая, что, возможно, он для неё. Лукана отмечает, что он ей по душе и одевает его на запястье своей подруги, несмотря на упёртость Лилиен. Швея поясняет, что теперь они похожи, и хватает её руку, показывая безделушки вместе.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Born in Mystica, Lilien lived as the daughter of a baker. When young, she met Rajih and Lukana Octo, becoming their friend and playmate. Due to the lack of exciting things to do where they lived, the three strived to have fun and became close. As they grew older, the three began helping with their parent's work and began seeing each other less and less.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Around EC 135, Lilien and Lukana went shopping through town. Lilien noticed Lukana was buying a bracelet queried if it was for her. Lukana expressed that it suited her, putting it on her friend's wrist despite Lilien's insistence. Noting the one her friend owned, the tailor explained that now they matched, grasping her hand to put the trinkets beside one another.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Visitor to Mystica Посетитель Mystica После пропажи Луканы в Январе EC 136 года, Лилиен рассказывает Раджи свой план о том, как её найти. В апреле, в семейной пекарне, Лилиен скучает, совершенно не обращая внимания на беседу двух посетителей, что разговаривают о недавних пропажах людей. Только она хочет закрыть магазин, чтобы пойти повеселиться с ребятами, как в пекарню заходит незнакомец и подмечает, что чаще всего слухи, как и сам инцидент, происходят в городе. Лилиен тут же расспрашивает красивого мужчину о направлении. Внезапно приходит отец Лилиен, который тут же стал орать на мужчину, на что Лилиен сама на него наорала. Пока они продолжали препираться, отец внезапно встал на колени, прося прощения. Сконфуженная Лилиен позже узнала, что это был Герцог Сатериазис Веномания и её отец наказал ей, чтоб та отвела герцога к Misty Mountains. Двое людей отправились вместе сквозь лес к горной цепи. Веномания извинился за тот случай, на что Лилиен отмахнулась мол, отец всегда был таким, и спрашивает его, почему он идёт туда. Он объяснил, что хочет посетить руины, она предупредила, что алтарь давно заброшен. Герцог подметил, что она побаивается и смущена, на что пекарша ответила, что это лишь потому, что она вместе с ним. В ответ он сказал ей, что она может обращаться к нему без должного уважения, т.к. он был некомпетентен, в случае с недавними пропажами. Вспомнив Лукану, она напоминает, что несколько женщин также пропали в Mystica. Герцог советует быть осторожнее, ибо пропадали лишь красивые девушки, как и она, Лилиен говорит, что ей не сравниться с Луканой, рассказывая, что с ней произошло. Они приходят в горы, и Лилиен объясняет, что если он пойдёт дальше по горной тропе, то дойдёт до руин. Герцог благодарит её и желает поскорее найти подругу, Лилиен с апатией в глазах отвечает, что она верит ему и что с Луканой всё хорошо. Веномания подмечает её искренность и, хихикая, в очередной раз поясняет, что это лишь потому, что она разговаривала с герцогом. Он схватил её за плечо и подметил, что она слишком худющая, но может уйти вместе с ним. Смущённая, она не может ему ответить, и Сатериазис спрашивает, являются ли её панибратские выходки с отцом нормальными для неё. Заикаясь, она отвечает, что нет, на что герцог говорит мол, она выглядит куда милее, когда искренна. Прежде чем она успевает ответить, он отпускает её плечо и уходит в горы. Смотря на него, она завопила, что крайне безответственно отпускать его одного в горы. Усмехнувшись, граф показал ей своего спутника, а именно красную кошку, что сидела в его пальто. Удивлённая, она смотрела, как он уходил всё дальше и дальше, пока Раджи не окликнул и не обнял её. Друг объяснил, что её отец попросил за ней приглядеть из-за опасностей в горах, но она возразила, что герцог давно ушёл. Полюбопытствовав, Раджи спросил о её покрасневшем личике.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 After Lukana disappeared in January of EC 136, Lilien told Rajih she planned to search for her. Months later in April, whilst working at the family bakery, she yawned, disinterested in the conversation the two customers were having about the recent disappearances. As she prepared to close shop, ready to hang out with the guys, a stranger noted how popular rumors of the incident were popular in town. Surprised, she looked to see the handsome man before her ask about directions. Suddenly, Lilien's father came in yelling at the man and she cursed, yelling back at her father. As they continued to bicker, he suddenly kneeled before the man, apologizing. Confused, Lilien learned he was Duke Sateriasis Venomania and her father told her to lead the duke to the Misty Mountains. She obeyed and the two traveled together through a forest on their way to mountain range. Venomania apologized for the inconvenience and Lilien brushed it off since it was her father's will and asked why he wanted to go there. Explaining he desired to visit the ruins, she warned that the altar there was haunted. The duke noted how timid she was acting and, embarrassed, the baker said it was because she was traveling alongside Duke Venomania. In reply, he told her she didn't have to be respectful since he was incompetent, unable to solve the recent disappearance cases. Reminded of Lukana, she mentioned how several women had disappeared in Mystica as well. Told to take care of herself because those missing were beautiful women like her, Lilien responded that she wasn't in comparison to Lukana, describing what had happened to her. They later arrived at the mountains and Lilien said he would reach the ruins if he followed the mountain path. In response to the Duke's gratitude and wish to find her friend, she lackadaisically said she believed him and that Lukana would be alright. Venomania noted her frankness and, giggling, explained once again that it was because she was speaking with the duke. He grabbed her shoulder and qualified that she was still a bit stiff and he flirted that she could stay there in front of him. Embarrassed, she failed to respond and Sateriasis questioned if her tomboyish attitude with her father was her normal self. Stuttering, she said it wasn't and he responded that she looked more attractive when she acted naturally. Before she could finish her response, he let go of her shoulder and headed for the mountains. Watching him continue on his journey, she yelled if it was alright for the duke to traverse the mountains alone. Chuckling, he told her he had his retainer, revealing a red cat in his coat. Surprised, she watched him move farther and farther away until Rajih called out and grabbed her attention. Her friend explained that her father asked him to look for her due to the dangers of the mountain and she retorted that the Duke was still gone. Curious, Rajih asked what was wrong, noting her face was red.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Power of Lust Сила Похоти Этой ночью, Лилиен приснилось, что Лукана дарит ей браслет, и, как только она хотела поблагодарить её, Лукана посмотрела на неё пустым взглядом и исчезла в толпе. Крича ей вслед, Лилиен просыпается от кошмара и смотрит на браслет Луканы на тумбочке, думая, где она может пропадать. На следующий день, во время работы, Герцог Веномания снова приходит к ней. Когда он спрашивает, что не так, Лилиен отвечает, что не ожидала увидеть его снова, но он говорит, что обещал. Она поясняет, что считала, что он чисто из вежливости пообещал и расспрашивает о его поручении. Подтвердив её догадки, он сказал, что остался на некоторое время, привлечённый цветком, что расцвел среди песков. Поймав его на флирте, она покраснела, и он спросил, нравится ли ей. Неохотно она призналась, что ей всё по нраву. Герцог сразу предложил ей взять его на экскурсию по городу, но Лилиен колеблется, сказав, что она уже выходила из магазина слишком много раз. Герцог отмахнулся, повернувшись лицом к её отцу и говоря, что он выиграет для неё время. К несчастью для Лилиен, она заметила, как её отец любовно прижимал к себе мешок с золотом, когда торговался с Веноманией. Свободно покинув магазин, она повела Сатериазиса через город, показывая ему различные товары для продажи на рынке. Посмотрев на сложную юбку, он пригласил её на танец. Пара танцевала перед проходящими горожанами на рыночной улице. Несколько дней спустя, они вдвоём пошли на пикник, и Герцог купил ей платье, пригласив ее на Ferdinand Mansion вместе с ним. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Позже днём, готовясь к своему свиданию, она надевает платье, и когда Раджи столкнулся с ней, то отметил, как она странно себя ведёт. Раздраженная, она ставит под сомнение его заявление, расспрашивая, сказала ли она что-то странное. Раджи отметил ей нехарактерную одежду, на что она ответила ему, что герцог купил платье для неё, спрашивая, понравится ли оно её другу. Вдруг Раджи ударил кулаком по стене, требуя, чтобы она перестала быть настолько тщеславной и, потрясенная, Лилиен сказала ему, что даже она могла влюбиться и спросила, почему она не может себе этого позволить. Пекарша задаёт вопрос, заливаясь слезами, что Раджи имел в виду. Парень сначала пытался что-то ответить, но отмахнулся, лишь сказав, чтоб та слишком сильно не сближалась с Сатериазисом. Со временем, Веномания признаётся, что это был подарок от Луканы и, обезумевшая Лилиен, слушает объяснения Веномании о том, что она живёт с ним в Lasaland, и становится ясно, что именно герцог стоит за пропажей женщин. Завершив свой "доклад" для неё, герцог говорит мол, женщины сами желают стать частью его "гарема", и предлагает Лилиен стать его частью. Вспоминая слова Раджи о том, что лучшее, на что она может надеяться - быть его "любовницей", она спрашивает герцога, почему тот скрывал правду от неё о Лукане. Плача, она говорит, что идёт домой, и выбегает из комнаты.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 That night, Lilien dreamed of Lukana giving her the bracelet and, as she was about to thank her, saw Lukana stare blankly at her before disappearing into the crowd. Crying after her, the baker's nightmare ended and she looked to see Lukana's bracelet on the nightstand, wondering where she had gone. During work the next day, Duke Venomania visited her again. When asked what was wrong, Lilien told him she didn't expect him to visit and he responded he had promised to. Saying she thought he was only being polite and asked if he finished his errand. Affirming her answer, he said he would stay for a while, attracted to the flower that bloomed among the sand. Catching his flirt, she blushed and he asked if he liked it. Reluctantly she admitted she didn't dislike it. The Duke immediately suggested she take him on a tour of the town but Lilien hesitated, saying she had already left the shop too many times. The duke brushed it off, turn to face her father and saying he fought hard for her time. To Lilien's displeasure, she watched her father lovingly cuddle a bag of gold he haggled from Venomania. Free to leave the shop, she lead Sateriasis through town, showing him the different merchandise for sale at the market. While looking at an elaborate skirt, he asked her to dance and, accepting, the two danced in front of the passing townsfolk in the market street. Several days later, the two went out on another outing and he bought her a dress, inviting her to the Ferdinand Mansion with him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Later the day, she prepared herself for their final date, wearing the dress, when Rajih confronted her and noted how weird she was acting. Peeved, she questioned his statement, querrying if she said something strange. Rajih pointed out her uncharacteristic clothes and she told them the duke bought them for her, asking if her friend found them cute. Suddenly, Rajih slammed his fist on the wall, demanding she stopped being so conceited and, shaken, Lilien told him that even she could fall in love and asked why that was so wrong. Tears in her eyes, the baker wondered what Rajih meant as he formed a reply but he brushed it off, instead telling her not to become too attached to Sateriasis. Lilien yelled that the duke was not like that and the peasant berated at how childish she was acting. Stuttering, she replied that the duke wouldn't abandon her, trying to say he loved her before Rajih cut her off. As he reminded her she should be looking for Lukana like she said, Lilien threw a vase of flowers at him, telling him to shut up and leave. Arriving at the Ferdinand estate, she joined Duke Venomania in a bedchamber. Noting he would return home the next day, Sateriasis affirmed that he didn't want to stay much longer. Standing nervously, Lilien was grabbed by the purple-haired man and pulled onto the bed. Passionately kissing her, she turned her head away from him and spotted a bracelet identical to hers on his wrist. After being discovered, Venomania admitted it was a gift from Lukana and the distraught Lilien listened to Venomania's explanation that she was living with him in Lasaland and realized that the one behind the dissappearing women was him. Finishing her statement for her, the duke told her that the women wanted to become part of his "harem" and that it was okay for her leave with him the next day and join them. Remembering Rajih's words that the best she could be was his "mistress", she querried why the duke hid the truth from her about Lukana's location. Crying, she said she was going home and began to run out of the room.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Seduced Соблазнение Наконец, воспользовавшись своей силой Lust на Лилиен, он останавливает её и заставляет вернуться к нему на кровать. Сдавшись, она легла на его грудь, как вдруг Раджи ворвался в комнату и спросил герцога, кто он таков, если держит её в качестве "любовницы". Сев на постель, герцог трансформируется, а девушка встаёт у него за спиной, пока Веномания сражается с Раджи, и остаётся там до конца дуэли. Сатериазис их покидает. Очнувшись, Раджи привёл её домой, где она пролежала в своей комнате. Посреди ночи, она открывает окно своей спальни и убегает, держа путь на Lasaland на севере, чтобы быть с Герцогом Веномания. После того, как она нашла поместье, она вошла в подвал и улыбнулась при виде своего возлюбленного, окружённого Луканой и другими членами его гарема. Однажды герцог ещё раз попросил танца, и эти двое танцевали вместе перед другими наложницами. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 Когда замаскированный Качес Крим? успешно зарезал герцога в ЕС 137, Лилиен избавилась от его чар и бежала из особняка с остальными девушками.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した Она и Лукана позже воссоединились с Раджи, и втроём они отправились в путешествие. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Fully invoking his powers of Lust upon Lilien, he stopped her and had him return to her on the bed. Surrendering herself upon his chest, she laid there as Rajih burst inThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 and stood up with the duke as he questioned who he was, holding her "lover" closely. Sat upon the bed after the duke transformed, she soon after stood behind him as Venomania battled Rajih and remained there after the duel finished and Sateriasis left. Once awake, Rajih carried her back home and she laid in her room. In the middle of the night, she unlocked her bedroom window and escaped, traveling to Lasaland in the north to be with Duke Venomania.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 After arriving at the mansion, she entered the basement and smiled at the sight of her lover, surrounded by Lukana and other members of his harem. Once again, the duke asked for a dance and the two danced together in front of the other concubines.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Lilien broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した She and Lukana later reunited with Rajih, and the three of them began traveling to various places over the course of their lives. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера Лилиен была дерзкой, смелой, и, как правило спорящей. Не боясь высказывать свои мысли, она часто вела себя как сорванец и предпочитала болтаться с мальчиками, а не слушать сплетни девочек. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Точно так же, у нее было сильное отвращение к женской одежде из-за скованности платья. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Несмотря на это, она очень добра и заботлива с близкими друзьями и порой волнуется о них. Эта лояльность настолько широка, что она была готова искать пропавших без вести. Из-за этого у неё низкая самооценка на счёт своей внешности и она не находит себя привлекательной.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Под чарами Сатериазиса Веномании она ведёт себя куда более кроткой, вежливой и чувствительной, так же стала любить все те девчачьи вещички, что раньше ненавидела. Под его заклинанием, она полностью увлеклась им и сильно желала быть рядом с ним, угодить ему, забыв свои прежние ценности.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Lilien was brash, bold, and usually argumentative. Unafraid to speak her mind, she often acted like a tomboy and preferred to hang out with boys rather than listen to the gossip of girls.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Similarly, she had a strong distaste for feminine clothing due to how restrictive the dresses were.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Despite this, she was very kind and caring for her close friends and was deeply concerned for them. This loyalty extended so far that she was willing to search for them herself should they ever go missing. Because of this, she had low self-esteem with her appearance and did not find herself that beautiful.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 While brainwashed by Sateriasis Venomania, she acted much more meek, polite, and sensitive and became uncharacteristically enamored with the girly things she hated. Under his spell, she became completely infatuated with him and deeply desired to be near him and please him, forgetting her previous values.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Skills and Abilities Навыки и способности Хоть она и работает в магазине своего отца, Лилиен не очень предана или внимательна к своей работе, ей не хватало особого энтузиазма.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Однако, она в значительной степени независима и знает дорогу вокруг области без каких-либо проблем. Она также знала, как танцевать.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Although working at her father's shop, Lilien was not very dedicated or attentive to her work and lacked much enthusiasm.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 She was however largely independent and knew her way around the area without any trouble. She also knew how to dance.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Character Connections Взаимоотношения Сатериазис Веномания : Похититель Лилиен. Она стала проявлять чувства к нему, когда была его гидом. Ей льстило его внимание, хотя она всё равно относилась к нему с недоверием. Она стала одержима привлечением его внимания до такой степени, что готова была носить то, что ей по нраву. Она была потрясена, обнаружив, что он является похитителем Луканы, но присоединяется к его гарему, благодаря силе Похоти; когда он был убит, она бежала из особняка, в ужасе от его эксплуатации над ней. Lilien's abductor. She developed feelings for him when acting as his guide, flattered by his attentions although incredulous of them. She became obsessed with getting his attention, to the point of wearing uncharacteristically frilly clothes. She was shocked to discover he was Lukana's abductor, but joined his harem due to the power of Lust; when he was killed she fled the mansion, horrified by his exploitation of her. Лукана Окто: подруга детства. Она глубоко ценит их дружбу, которая была разрушена, когда Лукана исчезла; Лилиен преследуют кошмары о её исчезновении. Она искала её неустанно и была сильно потрясена, узнав что герцог стоял за её пропажей. Когда Лилиен присоединилась к гарему герцога, она была счастлива, что воссоединилась с Луканой, а потом путешествовала вместе с ней и Раджи после того, как они были освобождены. Lilien's childhood friend. She valued their friendship deeply and was greatly disturbed when Lukana disappeared, having nightmares about her disappearance. She searched for her tirelessly and became greatly disturbed when learning the duke was behind her disappearance. When Lilien joined the duke's harem, she was happy to reunite with Lukana, and afterwards traveled with her and Rajih after they were freed. Раджи: друг детства Лилиен. Она очень сильно ценила его дружбу, играла с ним часто, когда они были детьми, хотя не могла видеть его так же часто, когда стали взрослыми. Когда она начала влюбляться в герцога, она рассердилась на его предупреждения о Веномании и напрочь забыла о своём уважении к нему, под чарами герцога. Как только он освободил девушек из гарема Веномании, то стал путешествовать с Лилиен и Луканой по разным местам. A childhood friend of Lilien. She valued his friendship deeply, playing with him often when they were kids although unable to see him as often when they were adults. When she began to fall in love with the duke, she resented his warnings about Venomania and forgot her regard for him entirely when charmed by the duke. Once freed from Venomania's harem, she would reunite with Rajih and travel with him and Lukana to various places. Trivia Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение * Имя Лилиен немецкое и значит "лилии", что является отсылкой на коллегу Вокалоида; лилии могут символизировать черты мужественности, а также высокой сексуальности, эротики, и материнства. *Её фамилия, Тёрнер, является производным от английского и ирландского слова, ссылаясь на человека, который работает с токфрным станком. * Имя Лилиен частично взято из имени вокалоида Лили, и даже из ромадзи взяты первые слоги. *Lilien's name is German, meaning "lilies" and is a reference to her Vocaloid counterpart; lilies can symbolize traits of masculinity as well as traits of high sexuality, eroticism, and motherhood. *Her surname, Turner, is derived from England and Ireland, referring to a person who works with a lathe. *Lilien's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Lily, the name sharing the same romaji for "Lily" in its beginning. Gallery Галерея Появление в манге= Mikulia-Gumina-Lilien - Copia.jpg.jpeg|Лилием, Микулия и Гумина в The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga Lilien.png|Лилиен в своём обычном наряде в Misty Town Lilien_Tarner.png|Лилиен под заклятием Герцога Веномании Файл:Lilien_Lukana_Rajih.png|Лукана, Лилиен и Раджи , друзья вместе до прихода Веномании Liliendress.png|Лилиен надела платье-подарок Герцога |-| Появление в Новел= Venonovel7.jpg|Лилиен вместе с Луканой в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Appearances *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (first appearance in PV) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) References en:Lilien Turner Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лили Категория:Вельзения Категория:Асмодин